Every ship
by co toon's
Summary: This is me writing naming all ship, and how they act, what they kid would be like. I don't ship all of these, but I try to give them equal timing. This will be for fun


**This is me writing a ship (If it has a name I'll add it) what they would be like together and if they had a kid (if they share gender, I still will do this) what the kid would act like. The ship will get weird****, so prepare**** yourself. This chapter will have the main four team members, and any likely pairs.**

**Zahail x Dante (Zante).**

_How they would act: _They would be a nice couple. If they ever had a fight, it would end horribly with it possible ending in a physical fight, then they would feel guilty and make up. They would go on a lot of holiday to get away from everyone.

_If they had a kid__:_ Their kid would definitely be sassy. It would have brown eyes. It would be a great fighter, and would care about their team, as Dante and Zahail wouldn't want them to be a lone wolf.

**Sofie x Lok (Lophie).**

_How they would act: _Sofie and Lok would be a lovely dove pair. They wouldn't really fight, but Lok would be incharge of calming Sofie down when she's mad. Lok makes Sofie take breaks for Castawill stuff.

_If they had a kid: _The kid would be smart, as Sofie would never let them get way with failing their tests. They would have a nack for puzzles, and quizzes. They would love being part of a team, and cheering other up.

**Lok x Zahail.**

_How they would act: _Zahail would be protective of Lok, and cold to those who gossips about their relationship. Lok would have Zahail round his little finger. Lok makes Zahail go to social events, and they play a lot of video games.

_If they had a kid: _The kid would be strong but act be really friendly. You have to get them really angry before the go all out. Occasionally they would throw a sarcastic comment.

**Sofie x Dante**

_How they would act: _They go to a bunch of museum, and exhibitions. They work together to create better bonds between the foundation and castawill familys. They friends would force them to go on holiday as they don't take breaks form work.

_If they had a kid: _The kid would be smart and strong. Sofie and Dante would spoil them whem they have the chance. Would take everything seriously, and wouldn't make jokes.

**Lok x Dante**

_How they__ would act: _Lok and Dante love doing puzzles together. Dante help Lok with home work, after he left school, leader work. They have romantic dinner every now and then.

_If they had a kid: _They would love puzzles and history. Dante and Lok would bring them on harmless mission, and tell them story about their adventures. Lok would play video games with team and Dante would treach them martial arts.

**Sofie x Zahail.**

_How__ they would act: _Sofie would make sure Zahail would have braided hair, and be in a fancy dress. Zahail would make Sofie angry as Zahail think Sofie is cute when she angry. Sofie would always comfort Zahail when she sad.

_If they had a kid: _The kid would be smart and sassy. You would have to earn their trust. They prefer using magic then hand to hand combat. Sofie would dress them up.

**Grier x Defoe** **( Said these would get weird)**

_How they would act:_ Defoe would get very angry, and Grier would take calm him. Grier has to keep Defoe safe, even when Defoe doesn't like it. Defoe get worried when Grier get hurt.

_If they had a kid: _The kid would have quite a temper, but would care for all people the same. They would be a born leader. Their parents would keeps them away from danger.

**Den x Harrison**.

_How they would act: _They still be like normal siblings, just they kiss each every now and then. Have private nights just for them. Den being over protective with Harrison. Harrison would supplies Den with gifts.

_If they had a kid:_ They loved their family more then anything. Harrison and Den would be very protective, as they don't them to hear what people would say about twins having a kid. They would love vampires, as Harrison would use antediluvian to protect them.

**Tersely x ****montehue**

_How they would act: _Tersely would take care of Montehue. Montehue would protect Tersley. Tersely make Montehue his meal and make him chocolate dessert.

_If they had a kid: _They would be smart, but hate rides. They wouldn't make plans, and love to battle. They would know when things are going bad. They would have a sweet tooth.

**Scarlett x Cathy**

_How they would act: _Cathy would help her when she gets in trouble. They would have girl nights, and gossip about stuff. Scarlett would take Cathy on harmless mission, and then go on dates.

_If they had a kid: _Their kid wouldn't be a strong seeker, but be smart. They would be easy to talk to, and be a hopeless romantic. They wouldn't flirt with anyone, unless they're free and interested in them.

**Montehue x ****Scarlett**

_how__ they would act: _They would flirt with eachother. Montehue would teach Scarlett how to properly fight, and help her we she's in trouble. Scarlett would get Montague a new clothes and make sure that he was well dress.

_If they had a kid: _Their child wouldn't be smart, but strong. They would never have a plan. Always make sure they look good. Have an English or Irish accent, maybe a blend. Love to take risks.


End file.
